


Surprise, Surprise!

by MrsAlot



Series: Unplanned happenings [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Labour, M/M, Yelling, carrying mechs, disgruntled starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream goes into labour... the Predacons don't know what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt request form Tumblr
> 
> can be read with all my other SS/PK fics

“AAAAAAAGH!” Starscream cried out as another wave of pain struck. The sound reverberating over the cavern walls. The Predacons, Darksteel and Skylynxs, nervously stood close by clearly unsettled by the distress of their leaders mate, Predaking wasn’t in much better shape. He hovered near the agitated seeker, trying to comfort him as best he could. The stabbing pain had started off small an hour ago, the ex Decepticon being stubborn and used to pain and had ignored it. Now though, the bearable annoyance had steadily escalated into strut numbing agony. 

“Mate! What is wrong?! Please tell me!” The big bot asked, not knowing what else to do.  
“Get… the… doctors...” Starscream bit out as he fell to his knees. Wings quivering as he grasped his chest.  
“Why… what is happening?!” The dragons brow furrowing, “Are you in pain?”  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!” The seeker screeched, shooting the Predacon a scathing look. He took a few deep intakes to try and calm himself. “I think… the sparkling is coming…”

“W-WHAT!” Predaking stammered, now looking suitably panicked. “But-But the doctors said it was not due for a-”  
“I know what they said!” The seeker snapped shrilly. “But it doesn’t make a blind bit of differences! This is happening! UGGGH! NOW!”  
“Bu-bu-bu,” The Dragonformer looked franticly around for some guidance, panicked and completely out of his depth.  
“Don’t just stand there stuttering! Do something!” Starscream growled.

“What?! What should I do?!” The black and orange mech flapped. The seeker let out a withering sigh, closed his optics and took another deep intake.  
“Well then… may I suggest… THAT YOU ALL DON’T JUST STAND THERE! SOMEONE HELP ME TO THE NEST! SOMEONE START GETTING THE NURSERY READY AND SOMEONE GO GET KNOCKOUT AND RATCHET!” Starscream roared, pain fuelling his anger. “THAT IS UNLESS YOU WANT TO TRY DILIVERING THIS SPARKLING YOURSELF!”

The vicious yell was enough to startle the big mech into falling back on his aft and cause the other two to back up against the wall in fright. The seeker actually got a lot of satisfaction making the powerful prehistoric Cybertronians cower as he yelled orders at them.  
“WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!” The former air commander snarled. “GET GOING!” All at once the three Predacons scrambled, Predaking scooped up his mate, Darksteel dashed to the nursery while Skylynx raced out of the cavern. Even though he was in a lot of pain and the trepidation of the impending berth sinking in… he smiled. He might not be commander of a vast army, but he certainly ruled in the Predacons roost.

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to like my SS/PK ficlets, on of the most popular ship i've done... 
> 
> funny thing is... (looks around and leans in)... It's not really my ship. I've sailed on and off it, but i do it for peeps cuz i know they like it and i'm happy to make people smile!


End file.
